Meloetta's Ditto Delight
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: A spinoff of Lopunny gets Ditto'd. Only this time, there are no eggs involved. Oh Meloetta...why did you have to have such a cute tuba butt? Or even be so cute, so sexy, so horny...so, well, you know. Whatever.
1. Chapter 1

Meloetta's Ditto Delight

by Yoshizilla-Fan

Yoshizilla-Fan: This is how I'm going to kick off the new year. I was quite surprised by the popularity of my other story with Lopunny and Ditto compared to my other stories. So now, it's Meloetta's turn to have her ass raped the same way. Not to mention she cameo'd in my other story...well, not really a cameo since she had a speaking role. More like a guest appearance. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Ditto quickly slithered away from the Giant Chasm, frustrated with the Ice and Dragon type that kept causing trouble there as he finally made it out of the crater.

"Stupid Kyurem! I finally got away from you!" he said, shaking his jellular arm in dispute at the giant crater. "Now I'm free and there's nothing you can do about it!" he screamed, turning around as he continued to slither away in triumph.

Meanwhile, Meloetta was off, enjoying her day as usual.

"Boy, it sure is a great day! I wonder what will happen!" she said, happily skipping along, her black dress blowing in the wind. Suddenly, Ditto noticed Meloetta from afar as he kept moving as far from the crater as possible.

"Hmm...I've never seen any Pokemon like that before." he said. "Oh wait, I think I have, because she looks familiar..."

Meanwhile, Meloetta stopped, thinking she heard something, which in turn caused Ditto to hide behind the nearest tree, unwanting to get noticed. Meloetta looked around, assuming it was nothing as she didn't see anything and continued on.

Suddenly, a huge gust of wind blew Meloetta's black dress up, revealing her privates as well as her big, tuba butt. Ditto looked from behind a tree and saw Meloetta's privates, which caused him to erect, his jellular penis somehow hardening despite it being part of Ditto's body.

"That set of ass cheeks...that vagina...I want those!" Ditto whispered to himself.

Meloetta let out a shriek as her black dress was blown up, pulling it back down as the wind slowed.

"My goodness...I sure hope no one saw that, or I'd be so embarassed!" she said, holding her dress down as more gusts of wind blew, trying to lift it back up as Meloetta successfully held it down. "I should get out of this wind."

Meloetta ran towards an area with trees where Ditto was nearby, getting out of the wind's range. She sighed of relief as she let go of her dress, feeling safer.

"Ok...now what?" she wondered.

Suddenly, Ditto popped out from behind a tree, jumping right in front of Meloetta, spooking her.

"I'll be happy to show you what!" he said as she jumped towards Meloetta, trapping her in his jellular body as she fell over.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Meloetta yelled.

"I'm gonna give you a little something to make both our days!"

Ditto inserted his jelly-like penis into Meloetta's vagina, and another "penis" of his into Meloetta's tuba butt hole, causing Meloetta to moan and scream in delight and pleasure as Ditto pushed harder, being in self-heaven as he fucked Meloetta harder through both holes.

"Oh...my...Arceus! What are you doing?" she asked through gasping and moaning.

"Like I told you, I'm giving you something you would want! You like this, don't you?" Ditto replied, Meloetta's big butt and clit trapped within his body.

"Y-Y-Yes, how did you know?" Meloetta asked.

"I saw you pleasuring yourself with icing earlier on." said Ditto, fucking her even harder as she moaned harder, being close to cumming.

"Ok..." she said, gasping for breath as Ditto kept going. "But why do you do this?"

"Well, I am the only Pokemon that can breed with mostly all others, and of course girls like you make me so horny, and I like making lots and lots of eggs!" he said.

"Well guess what! I'm legendary! I can't breed! You'll never be able to make me hold any eggs!" Meloetta said, smirking wittifully.

"Really? Well whatever. You have such an amazing ass and a juicy clit. So that doesn't matter." Ditto said, peircing Meloetta's sweet vagina and butt hole with glee as Meloetta screamed in pure delight, obviously enjoying it.


	2. Chapter 2

Meloetta moaned in sweet delight as the Ditto continued to penetrate her big butt, feeling highly pleasured as Ditto's jellular body felt so good against her skin, as well as her vagina, butt hole and butt cheeks.

"Gosh, Ditto, you're penetration and the way your skin feels is doing wonders for me! I haven't felt this good in a while! Except with Ash, but that's another story!" Meloetta moaned as she suddenly cummed into Ditto's body, with Ditto taking in Meloetta's sweet cum.

Ditto took in Meloetta's cum through his jellular penis and dissolved it within his liquidity body. "Your cum is sweet! And as for that kid, I know you love him, but did you have to love him that much?"

Meloetta looked back at Ditto with a smile. "Of course! He saved my life."

"Yeah, whatever. Fanfics don't have to get as close to being canon towards the real thing as possible. And besides, the whole 'you getting it on with him' thing seperates the fic from the real thing." Ditto jiggled as he kept sliding his penises in and out through Meloetta's privates, as Meloetta kept moaning in pleasure.

Then, Meowth from Team Rocket suddenly appeared out of nowhere, spotting Meloetta being fucked by the Ditto.

"Oh come on! How horny can youse get? First that twerp, now this?" Meowth complained. "All right, I'm gonna give youse one last chance to give yourself up to Team Rocket."

Meloetta angrily grabbed Meowth, pinning him down as she burped loudly in his face, with Meowth struggling to get free. "This is what you get for what happened at the Undersea Temple!" Meloetta let out another loud trombone burp in Meowth's face, causing to gag as he slipped out of Meloetta's grasp, running away.

"What was that all about?" Ditto retained hold of Meloetta's privates as he proceeded to keep going.

Meloetta crossed her arms as she scoffed. "Nothing of your concern."


	3. Chapter 3

Meloetta continued to be fucked by Ditto, with Ditto suddenly getting an idea as he noticed how slimy Meloetta's skin was becoming.

"Hey Melly, do me a favor. Take off your dress."

Meloetta looked back at Ditto. "Why?"

Ditto smirked with pleasure. "So I can get more of you!"

"Umm...ok...you already have my big tuba butt anyway..." Meloetta blushed as she stripped of her black dress, as Ditto started to engulf Meloetta's white body within himself, causing it to get slimy as Meloetta face cheeks turned red.

"You have such a nice body." Ditto whispered into Meloetta's ear, his face being next to him as he stretched it out from his body. Ditto took in the pleasure of rubbing himself all over Meloetta's sweet, nude body, as did Meloetta herself. "Isn't this better?" Ditto whispered again, Meloetta's entire body being encased within him.

Meloetta closed her eyes, feeling relaxed. "So much better..." Meloetta whispered back as she sighed of pure relief, feeling her body rejuvenate as Ditto continued to slowly suck his displaced out of range penises through Meloetta's delightful privates, making her forget everything else.


	4. Chapter 4

Meloetta relaxed while her body was still inside of Ditto's body, while Ditto equally enjoyed it. Meloetta stretched her arms, trying not to feel cramped up as her stomach growled loudly.

"Uhh...Ditto, could you let me out just for a moment?" Meloetta asked as she felt something in her bowels.

"Oh I know exactly what it is, tuba butt! And go ahead. I'll love it." Ditto responded with a witty grin.

Meloetta frowned as she had a bad feeling, being unable to hold it in as she farted loudly, her gas inflating Ditto as his liquid-like penis somehow got harder and somehow felt more solid. "Wow. I didn't know you- hey! How did you know my nickname?" Meloetta crossed her arms, letting out another tuba fart that made Ditto inflate more.

Ditto grinned widely as he felt another one of Meloetta's gassy notes inflate him more. "I heard your musical butt some time ago, Melly. You sure are one lucky girl to be so gassy and horny."

Meloetta blushed madly from both embarrassment and complement, her face cheeks turning bright red. "Oh my Arceus...thank you." Meloetta's tuba butt played another 5 second fart, suddenly inflating Ditto enough to cause him to rise into the air.

"Here we go!" Ditto shouted as he rose high over the land as a result of Meloetta's musical gas that filled him up. "I guess this is one other way to fart to fly around! Heh heh heh!"

Meloetta rolled her eyes in response to Ditto's comment, letting out a cute little trumpet toot. "Actually we're floating."

Ditto simply scoffed while grinning as he and Meloetta, who was still trapped in Ditto's inflated body with Ditto's penis still penetrating her butt, floated away to somewhere else.


	5. Chapter 5

Meloetta continued floating away with her body incised inside Ditto, whose body was blown up like a balloon as a result of Meloetta's farts.

"So how are we going to get down?" Meloetta asked.

Ditto looked down, getting an idea. "Like this!" Ditto floated down, being punctured by the tip of a nearby tree as he and Meloetta hit the ground, with Meloetta getting a soft landing from Ditto's squishy body.

"Well that was sort of fun." Meloetta got off of Ditto's body, feeling relieved that she was no longer being sexually harassed, even though she kind of liked it.

"Hey! Where are you going? We have unfinished business!" Ditto went after Meloetta, who started running away as Ditto chased after her.

"No more! Please! I've had enough!" Meloetta suddenly tripped over a bush, falling over as Ditto finally caught up to her, grabbing her butt as he once again enclosed it within his body, sticking his jellular penis into Meloetta's vagina.

"Like I said, this isn't over!" Ditto suddenly used Transform, transforming into Meloetta, looking exactly like her, except with a penis.

Meloetta looked at the transformed Ditto that took the shape of Meloetta, placing her paddle shaped hand on the side of her head, thinking. "Hmm...where have I seen this before?" Then, Meloetta remembered. "Of course! It was when I sexually harassed myself! Except I was myself, and my other self was Pirouette!"

Meloetta dropped her head in thought. "Of course, that was a long time ago."

...

"But I guess that I..." Meloetta thought for a moment, then she realized she could not go on, and ran off.

THE END

"Wait! Talk about an abrupt ending." Ditto transformed back into himself, going somewhere else to look for a victi- err, friend to have fun with, since Meloetta didn't want the tables from before turned on her. By the way, for those of you wondering, that thing about Aria Meloetta harassing Pirouette Meloetta is another story by a different author that I think many of you know about.


End file.
